


Strawberry, Pineapple and Blueberry

by GingerAnn



Series: Ichigo-Grimmjow-Renji [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Rukia overhears a conversation and makes a decision.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ichigo-Grimmjow-Renji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Strawberry, Pineapple and Blueberry

Rukia walked into the coffee shop, glancing around the small space as she did so. She spotted a familiar tall man with blue hair immediately. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The man that was dating both of Rukia’s best friends. At least that’s what they said, but she doubted Grimmjow was much of a boyfriend. He was rude and crass. She had no idea what Renji and Ichigo seen in the man. She almost turned around and left, but the smell of coffee was too inciting. 

Rukia had her cappuccino in hand and was turning to leave when she noticed Grimmjow was sitting with two women. Both women looked like they stepped out of a teenage boy’s wet dream. Tall and big breasted and wearing skimpy clothing. One had long blonde hair and tanned skin. She was wearing a high collared top that barely covered the bottoms of her breasts. The other had green hair and a scar across her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a tight short dress. Grimmjow didn’t notice Rukia, as she took a seat at a small table nearby. She had a clear view of the women, though she couldn't see Grimmjow very well. She justified her eavesdropping by saying she was looking out for her friends. 

“You seem to be doing a lot better, Grimm,” one of the women -the blond- said.

“I was perfect before, Tier. Can’t get better than that,” Grimmjow replied. 

Rukia rolled her eyes. How did Ichigo and Renji handle that ego? Though, she supposed they were just as bad at times. If not worse. 

“I’m serious, Grimm. They’re good for you. Not sure what you’re giving them in return, though,” the same woman -Tier, Rukia assumed - said.

“Blowjobs, mostly,” Grimmjow said.

“They must be fantastic blowjobs,” she said.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he replied.

“I’m gonna ask Itsygo. It’s cute when he blushes,” the other woman said with a big smile.

“Hands off, Nel, he’s mine,” Grimmjow growled.

“And Grimm only shares with his pineapple,” Tier said with a smirk.

“Pineapple, Strawberry and Blueberry,” Nel said giggling.

“You are certifiable, Nel,” Grimmjow said.

The trio was quiet for a while.

“Ichigo said he loves me,” Grimmjow said so soft that Rukia barely heard.

Rukia froze at the whispered declaration. She didn’t know her friend was that serious about the other man. Which hurt. She knew almost every detail about Ichigo and Renji’s relationship. From their mutual pining in high school to their… To their decision to include Grimmjow in the relationship. That was when her best friends stopped telling her everything. And she didn’t have to guess why they stopped telling her things. She didn’t hide her disapproval of the other man. That she thought this whole polyamorous relationship was a mistake. That was when they stopped telling her things. At least things involving Grimmjow. 

“Yay!” Nel said clapping, interrupting Rukia’s thoughts. 

“What did you say?” Tier asked.

“I… I told him I didn’t know what to say. That the love shit confuses the fuck out of me,” Grimmjow said.

“Oh,” both women said.

“He said it was okay. I mean, I feel kinda shitty that I can’t say it. But… I promised not to lie to ‘em. Saying I love them feels like a lie. I think,” Grimmjow said. “This shit is so confusing. How the fuck are you supposed to know if you’re in love or not?”

“Love is an open door,” Nel sang.

“Nel, if you start singing Disney songs at me, I will gouge out your eye with this plastic spoon,” Grimmjow interrupted.

“Did you explain to Ichigo why you didn’t say it back?” Tier asked.

“Yeah. He said I can say it back when I’m ready. Like… like he’s expecting a future with me. Shit, him and Renji have already started to include me in these plans they’re making for the future,” Grimmjow said.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know. Ain’t had anything like this before.”

“Grimm.”

“What?” He snarled.

“How do you feel about Ichigo and Renji wanting a future with you?”

He sighed.

“Scared. What if they realize I’m not worth their fucking time? That I’m as goddamn useless as everyone always said I was,” he said after a minute of silence.

“I’ve watched you three idiots together. They don’t think you’re useless.”

“Tier, I don’t know how to do anything. I almost caught their kitchen on fire just trying to make dinner.”

“You made dinner?” Nel asked.

“Tried to. Thought they’d appreciate it or whatever,” Grimmjow replied.

“You need to stop worrying and enjoy the fact that two super sexy guys are head over heels for you,” Nel said.

“Tell them how you feel. About how we grew up. They’ll understand,” Tier added. 

“Yeah. You guys are probably right,” Grimmjow said. 

“We’re always right,” Nel said brightly. 

Grimmjow scoffed.

“We gotta go,” Tier said standing up from the table.

“See you later, Grimmy!” Nel said standing up as well. “Bring your boys around again. We like them.”

Nel threw her arms around Grimmjow's neck and gave him a loud kiss on his cheek before bouncing out the door with Tier.

Rukia watched the women leave before she stood up. She slid into the seat they just vacated before Grimmjow could even react.

“What the fuck do you want?” He asked glaring at her. 

She took a sip from her cappuccino before answering.

“You might not like me much, but you’re dating my two best friends. We have to get along for them,” she said.

“You don’t like me either.”

“You don’t make it easy.”

“Why should I make it easy on you, rich girl?”

“Because us not getting along hurts Ichigo and Renji. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to hurt them.”

“Fine. We can play nice. For them.”

“Good,” she said with a nod.

“Do we gotta hug or something now?”

“Ew. No,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr: gingerann.tumblr.com


End file.
